The new Guardians
by SailorFrost
Summary: When the sprits melody sparklers , brook hallows, Fiona goldstine and Melinda giggles are chosen to be guardians in the war against pitch Will they agree or disagree? What happens when a family member goes against a family member? Will the guardians be able to win
1. Chapter 1

BROOK HOLLOWS

SPIRIT OF HALLOWEEN

Physical age : 15 actual age : 300

Looks : i have green eyes with shoulder length curly brown hair with blonde streaks

Outfit :I wear an orange tank top with denim shorts and a black sweatshirt that says AWESOMENESS!and black converse

Weapon of choice : bow and arrow

Crush : Jackson winds spirit of fall

Best friends : Jack frost ,Melinda giggles, melody sparklers, fiona Goldstine , Jackson

Weaknesses : people who wear baby pink or people who make me laugh too hard ,

Powers include : scaring people until they wet their pants, but only in bad situations, shape shifting into any creature, I can fly , walk through walls and shoot fire from my hands

Personality :I am extremely sporty, very kind and funny,

Quirks : my uncle is pitch black... He raised me to be a bad person, but my friends rescued me from his world of darkness and turned me into a good person and i only scare people on halloween and april fools plus i am shy when talking in front of a big crowd and I sneeze when I'm around napkins...

Loves: I love the color orange, icing ,kitKats , cream puffs ,cookies and candy

Hates: the things I hate are baby pink lip gloss or lipstick, hair clips or bands, straightening my hair and long fingernails ( they gross me out )

Fears: I fear that one day pitch will take me back to that place he calls a home and I will become evil again I fear there being no more Halloween my friends leaving me Jackson not liking me and no more candy in the world anywhere

FIONA GOLDSTINE

SPIRIT OF ST. PATRICK'S DAY

Physical age :15 actual age:250

Looks: i have red curly hair misty green eyes

Outfit: i wear short green dress with green heels and a black buckle hat.

Weapon of choice: i have this clover pin that shoots bombs to destroy enemies and is my life source.

Crush:I have a crush on Logan S. solstice spirit of summer . Don't tell him

Best friends include: melody sparklers,brook hallows Melinda giggles

Weaknesses: ice and i am very ticklish

Powers include: i can shoot rainbows at people and ride them ,and pin that can shoot bombs i can make people have good or bad luck, i can also disappear so even spirits can't see me.

Fav quotes: patzu is soooo strong that's good with the lady's

Personality : i am Perky yet serious Stubborn and can be very loud.

Quirks :I like rubbing fabrics together( makes my fingers feel weird) annoying sounds unexpected farting

Loves: I love anything green, books , and animals especially pandas

Hates: I hate pitch black , the sound that two balloons make when you rub them together ( AHHHHHHHHH) and squirrels

Fears: I am afraid of all of the lights on the globe going out. I am also afraid of clowns losing my friends and the color yellow.

MELODY SPARKLERS SPIRIT OF JULY FOURTH/NEW YEARS

Physical age : 17 actual age : 243

Looks:I have long blond hair with red

blue and silver

highlights sea green eyes with flecks of silver

Outfit : dark blue tank top top denim shorts with sliver and red stars and fireworks on them with an American flag a light blue zip up hoodie and a silver anklet with fireworks snow flakes and a crescent moons and no shoes

Best friends include : Melinda giggles , brook hallows Fiona Goldstine , Logan S. solstice and Jack Frost

Crush :I have huge crush on Jack Frost but don't tell him .

Weaknesses:I am very easy to sneak up on, and i freak out when someone is in my personal bubble.

Powers include : i can make anything out of light ( even weapons) and can make anything or anyone blow up like a fire work when u r asleep if u have a nightmare I can touch your forehead and make it go away oh and I glow ( I know it's weird)

Weapon of choice: i don't really have one

Fav Quotes : curiouser and curiouser , ,OMG it sparkles

loves : my friends , glitter, flying , fireworks , snow ,July fourth ,winter , making fun of the Easter kangaroo , Jack Frost and star gazing

Hates: i hate anything dull , when people are sad , the dark , pitch black , nightmares , when people hurt my friends when people pass through me and waiting

Personality : i can be girly or sporty really just depends on my mood , I am kind , weird and funny

Quirks:i have rather larger personal bubble, i day dream ALOT, i don't like to come into contact with other people such as hand shakes or hugs, easily distracted and I'm very curious and VERY TICKLISH

Fears : losing my friends, the dark , spiders , drowning and kale ( I swear pitch invented that stuff )

MELINDA GIGGLES SPIRIT OF APRIL FOOLS DAY

Physical age : 16 actual age :36

Looks: long brown hair with blond highlights and brown eyes

Outfit : i wear blue sleeveless dress with white belt and cowgirl boots

Weapon of choice : bow and arrow

Best friends include : ,melody sparklers , brook hallows, Fiona goldstine

Crush: i have a huge crush on mason spirit of kindness but don't tell him

Weaknesses:I cant stand silence freaks me out when people are in my personal bubble.

Powers include : shapeshifting , i can make anyone laugh at any given time for no reason , i can use tunnels like bunny to travel around the world, and i can paralyze people and I can make people have the sudden urge to do something the didn't originally want to do.

Fav quotes : giggle fit, and normal is boring

Loves : i love spring ,surprises my friends , sliding through my tunnels like they are slides , and animals

Hates : pitch , when people are mad , when people complain( i am constantly annoyed with melody ) fighting with friends , liars,when people tap me and silence

Personality : i am Funny, kind, awkward, caring, weird

Quirks : i think out loud a lot , i am prone to giggle fits ( normally caused by melody ) , and I have a large personal bubble .

Fears : never knowing my past , losing my friends , silence , a world without laughter and forks

A/N um so this is only my second fanfic ever so don't hate me if it's horrible.

And ya I know the summary sucks


	2. Chapter 2

Melinda's Point of view

Ugh where am I ? I look around and see I am in what seems to be a living room and there are lots of people crying. " hey why are you crying what happened?" I ask but nobody answers maybe they couldn't hear me. I get up and walk over to the woman sitting on the floor crying. For some reason the crying bothers me? " hey it's ok will you tell me what's wrong?" I ask but still no answer. I try to put my hand on her shoulder but to my shock my hand passes through her. I look at my hand in horror before I try again but still nothing. I try with other people in the room but still nothing. I just don't understand why can't anybody see or hear me it's as if I'm not here. I walk out side of the house deciding I can't be in there any more to much sadness. But when I get out Its not much better there are police officers and people who look like they are on the verge of tears. Just in case I see if any one here can see me but no nothing. I look around at all the sad faces and can't help but wish somebody would laugh or smile. To my surprise the girl standing next to me starts to giggle. Wow that's weird. But i still wish more people would be happier. Then like five people in front if me start laughing. Ok now that's just freaky. That's when I realize something I don't even know my own name. I look up at the sky and think this is great. ( note sarcasm) when I look up I see the full moon and a whispery voice is in my head. " your name is Melinda giggles you Are in charge of April fools day." "Was that me did I make those people laugh?" I didn't get an answer but moon shown brighter for just a second. I walked away with new found excitement I can't wait to see what else I can do.

Fiona's point of view.

Ugh why does my head hurt? Where am I ? I open my eyes to see I am on laying on the sidewalk next to what seems to be a car crash. I look over and see the police arresting some guy who looked pretty out of it and then I see some medics talking to some crying people. There is a woman a man and a little boy I wonder what happened. I stand up and walk over there. "Hey um can somebody tell me what happened and where i am?" But nobody answers me. I walk over to one of the police men,I am about to tap on his shoulder when he turns around and walks through me,right through me! "What, how did you?" But still no answer. About three more people walk though me before I walk away. I sit down on the curb and start crying. I stop when I feel a small hand my shoulder I turn around to see a man wearing all green and a green top hat. "Who are you? How come you can see me ?"

" because I am a magical creature like you."

"oh why can't those people see me? And who am I ?"

"Those people can't see you because they don't believe in you and MIM tells me your name is Fiona Goldstine and you are in charge of st. Patrick's day."

" Oh really?"

"Yes now come with me I will help you with your powers."

" ok".

Melody's point of view

Where am I ? Why is it so dark and cold?i look up to see the moon it's so big and bright chasing the darkness away. Ugh, the dark it's so creepy. That's when I realize the moon is getting closer and I am rising up. When I come up I look down and that below me there is a pond that was almost all the way frozen over . Wait a minute, who am I? I look up at the moon and hear a whisper in my head, "You are Melody Sparklers, you are in charge of Fourth of July and New Years ." Wow. I start walking ,I don't really know where to, but I am walking. After a while it starts to get really dark and it creeps me out. I am rubbing my hands together for warmth and wishing I had some sort of light when all of a sudden a miniature firework explodes in my hands, I shriek and fall backwards. I wait to hit the ground but I don't. Instead I am floating. Cool I can fly! I fly above the trees and see a I get there I start asking people where I am,but every one ignores me. I am about to yell when somebody walks through me. " what ?"" How?" More people start to walk through me until I run away crying. I sit down in the snow and stare at the moon until, it starts snowing but there's not a cloud in the sky. I turn around to see a boy behind me smiling with a sad smile.

" it's not fun I know. But I can't stand to see you cry so you wanna fly with me for a little while?"

I wipe my tears away and nod while standing up. " I would like that."I say as we both start flying.

Brook point of view

He is so annoying. He never let's me do anything I want. Why won't he just let me meet other people it's so boring being stuck in this place. I can't believe I am only let out of here once a year. And I can't even meet the guardians because they would automatically hate me because of who I am. I mean it's not my fault I am pitches niece. I mean sure I scare kids but that's only to a certain not like I want all of the kids to stop believing like pitch they don't understand that nobody does every other spirit sees me and runs.I will never find friends I will be alone for all eternity. " Brook come here it's time for you to train." " great can't wait." I say with as much sarcasm in my voice as here comes another day of my annoying life maybe one day I will get out and meet some other spirits maybe even that cute spirit of fall. Maybe.


End file.
